This application relates to air guns, and, more particularly, an air gun with a spring-loaded baffle for limiting the maximum velocity or energy which can be obtained with the gun.
A multi-stroke pneumatic air gun normally operates by compressing an air charge into a valve assembly and discharging the pressurized air to propel a projectile. As the gun is pumped, each stroke increases the pressure in the valve, thereby increasing the velocity and energy of the projectile. To limit the maximum energy and velocity which is obtainable with a given gun, various devices have been used such as bleed-off holes located between the valve seat and the projectile and pressure regulators which limit the maximum pressure which is obtainable within the valve reservoir. Bleed-off holes not only reduce maximum velocity, but reduce the velocity which can be obtained with fewer compressive strokes. Bleed-off holes may also be ineffective in limiting the velocity of low mass projectiles because of the shock wave which is created by the discharge of relatively high pressure. Pressure regulators are relatively complex in nature and introduce additional leak points to the mechanism, thereby lowering reliability. Pressure regulators can also be subject to surge created by increasing the pressure in the valve by the relative speed at which the compressive means are applied.